


Bury the Past

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [21]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Other, Random & Short, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You want him to bury what's dead
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 27





	Bury the Past

You had no idea who Strade was. Only that he was a cold body stuffed in the basement, haunting Ren in his dreams and nightmares. Ren still wore his jacket to sleep, the green jacket that seemed to never stop smelling like grease and blood.

After you had agreed to be friends with Ren, the normal way, your relationship quickly escalated to sexual, and romantic. But you didn't think Ren really loved you. He loved the concept of you, avoiding looking at your face when you fucked to pretend it was another. You felt unloved and worthless compared to this 'Strade'. And your sadness eventually replaced itself with anger.

You contemplated this as you showered with Ren, washing his hair tenderly as he hummed. He seemed content enough, but you were too distracted by your insecurity. But Ren didn't notice the look on your face.

He gently pushed his hips back into you, wiggling his tail. "Can you wash and condition my tail?" 

You snapped out of your brooding, nodding and squirting some shampoo onto Ren's tail. You gently worked your fingers through his fur, washing it carefully. Ren wiggled a bit, letting out soft purrs of approval as you worked your way down his tail.

You rinsed him off carefully, making sure to rid his tail of soap before grabbing the conditioner. "Make sure to get everything..." Ren mumbled, a blush creeping across his face. You quirked your head as he looked away.

You massaged it into his tail but your course quickly changed. You gently gripped the end of his tail as you ran a finger over the curve of his ass. He gasped, but encouragingly pressing into you as you groped him. You snuck a single digit down further, gently working it inside Ren. The conditioner made it easier, so you tried your luck at two.

Ren moaned happily, his muscles squeezing around your fingers as you pushed in and out of him. You pulled his tail to help his rhythm. You felt yourself grow (hard/wet) as you fingered him.

You pushed in a third finger, quickening your pace. Ren gasped softly.

"Strade...."

Your fingers stopped with a final, uncomfortable thrust, causing a yelp from Ren. Your hand around his tail pulled harder. Growling, you dug what nails you hand in Ren's insides. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Ren was blushing, but it wasn't because he was getting fingered, not anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" You pulled your fingers out of him, grabbing his hair and pulling it. Ren hissed as you forced him to face you. He avoided your eyes, which looked like they were trying to look for any means of escape. "Mean to moan some dead man's name?!"

Ren struggled for words, body beginning to shake. "Look at me!" Your voice cracked, but you didn't feel sad anymore. You felt angry. Burning rage boiled in your stomach, staring into Ren's guilty eyes. His ears were flattened against his head.

"I...didn't mean to..." he was barely whispering, shifting uncomfortably. "It just slipped..."

"If you want him to fuck you..." you let go of his hair, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around yourself. "His body's still downstairs. Don't let me stop you."

"(Y/n), please don't be like that!" He stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and grabbing your wrist. You pulled, glaring at him. He struggled for words. "I love you. It was just an honest mistake. I promise. Please...don't leave."

He sniffled, hanging his head. You watched him, feeling your heart drop. You sighed softly, grabbing the wet fox and pulling him into you. You just...couldn't see him like this.

"I'm not going to leave. But I need a promise..."

He nodded. "Anything, anything for you!"

"We're burying him. For good." You stated. Ren was taken aback, opening his mouth looking to protest. "Keep him, you lose me. It's time to bury the past."

He considered it, but eventually nodded meekly. "Yes." He whispered as you held him close. "Bury the past."


End file.
